Hidden in His Memories
by RUHLSAR000
Summary: In Jack's memories is an unusual, but special, memory of the secrets Jack kept from everyone in his human life. Jack was alway a mischief maker, even in his human time. But, it was all in fun, right? His amazing ability to make anyone laugh used only to make people laugh. But, Jack has a secret. He uses this ability to protect his village from a threat unseen to all but him.
1. Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams

**RUHLSAR000: RUHLSAR000 here and-**

**Lucia Nanami (Mermaid Melody): RUN, JACK, RUN!**

**Jack: Why?**

**Lucia: Cause the crazy lady has you in her sights!**

**RUHLSAR000: How kind. -_-;**

**Lucia: She has already turned me into a vampire, a werewolf and a brainwashed henchmen.**

**RUHLSAR000: Hey, the vampire and werewolf are in the works, meaning they're top secret.**

**Jack: Is she really nuts?**

**Lucia: Very.**

**Jack: Uh oh. Right now, she's scaring me more than Pitch. Then again, that's not saying much.**

**Lucia: Good... Who's Pitch?**

**RUHLSAR000: Anyway, I am sorry for any grammar errors and boring authors notes. If you want this to continue, let me know. Otherwise, it will be a one-shot-**

**Lucia: For Jack's sack-**

**RUHLSAR000: Lucia! Anyway, I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Mermaid Melody. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Molly! Molly!" Jack gently shook his sister awake. She bolted upright with a gasp. Jack was grateful their parents were logs in the other room, otherwise they would have come rushing in. Jack loved his parents but, when it came to nightmares, they were useless. Jack had to develop his own methods to comfort himself when he was younger. As a result, he was really good at dealing with others' nightmares. "Molly, are you okay? What did you see?" Jack wrapped his arm around her tiny frame.

"The Shadow Man was there, again. His yellow eyes... laughing as you...you...you were hurt...you died," Molly began to slip into tears.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere," Jack brushed her tears away.

"But..." Molly stuttered.

"Molly, things like the Shadow Man... they only get power if you fear them. They are nothing if you don't fear them. So laugh, nothing is scary when you're having fun. Besides..." Jack's voice trailed off in a whisper.

"'Besides' what, Jack?" Molly tilted her head.

Jack lunged at his sister, who's laughter echoed in the main room, where they slept, "Do you really think I'd let anything hurt you?"

"N-N-No!"Molly squeezed out between laughs.

"Exactly," Jack leaned against the backboard and, to Molly's relief, stopped tickling her.

"But, Jack..." Molly breathed barely above a whisper, "I'm still scared."

"How about a story," Jack smirked. Jack put his hand to his chin, pretending to ponder, "Let's see... Not a romance story, because..."

"Boys are icky," Molly giggled.

"What about me?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You're icky, but amazing," Molly answered their inside joke.

"Thanks," Jack smirked, thankful Molly wasn't interested in boys, yet, "But, the first boythay tries to court you,well, I am going to make the Tooth Fairy very busy."

"Anna said the Tooth Fairy doesn't exist," Molly said, sadly.

"Is Anna always right?" Jack asked.

"Well, no. Actually, she rarely is," Molly rocked her head.

"Just because the Sun comes up, doesn't mean you stop believing in the Moon, right?" Jack smiled.

"Right," Molly said, down right jolly.

"Besides, I've seen her or at least one of her helpers. The world's huge, she can't do it alone. She's got to have helpers," Jack smiled at the memory.

"Was she like a pixie or a nature spirit like Moonwing speaks of?" Molly's voice climbed in excitement. Moonwing was the daughter of a local native chief, as well as one of the three troublemakers of the village. Children tended to follow the threesome, who made life a never ending game for the children. However, the three troublemakers also made sure the children did their chores and didn't do anything overly dangerous. So, they were relatively respected by the adults.

"More like a humming bird. I saw her when you lost your tooth and I accidentally knocked one of mine out on the same day last year. Mom was not happy with me," Jack laughed.

"That's what you get for swinging from the trees, like the monkeys in Jamie's books," Molly teased.

"Hey," Jack faked insult.

"What of St. Nick?" Molly asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, I've seen him, too, when I was five. He has a very thick Russian accent, like the cranky old shoe maker. I swear he makes my shoes uncomfortable on purpose. St. Nick is a lot more jolly than the shoe maker, though. Filled with wonder. I had a minor leg injury and couldn't sleep due to the discomfort. I don't think he even knew I was awake. For the only time in my life, I was quite. He probably did know," Jack leaned back onto his pillows.

"The Easter Bunny?" Molly asked.

"Is six-foot-one and doesn't look like a bunny. He looks like... I don't know, and has a really weird accent. I set a trap for him when I was five. I caught him, and it's become an annual thing. We try to out wit each other. The score is seven to five, me leading. He hasn't told me to stop, yet. Just, not to tell St. Nick," Jack burst out into a belly-rolling laugh. "Apparently, Bunnymund, as his friends call him, gets annoyed with North's, St. Nick, constant bragging, mainly about how Christmas is better than Easter. Though, they are so different. You really can't compare the two," Jack explained his view on the debate.

"But, Jack, don't you like Easter more than Christmas, even though your birthday is on Christmas Eve," Molly asked.

"Yes, Easter is just... a big game of hide and seek. It's so much fun. How can I not love it? It's also the time of second chances, which are awesome things,"Jack said.

"So says the leader of the three troublemakers," Molly smirked.

"Guilty as charged and you can't smirk like that. Only I can smir- Oh no, I've corrupted my sweet little sister!" Jack did an overly dramatic gesture, followed by a groan.

Molly rolled over laughing, "It hurts! It hurts!"

"Besides, having your birthday and Christmas coincide isn't all its cracked up to be. People try and bundle it together. So, your birthday gets swept under the rug a lot," Jack shrugged.

"Unless your James William Bennett III, richest kid in town, who lived in Paris until he was five," Molly said in a fake snob voice. It was kind of a joke in the village about how Jack Overland, the biggest goofball, and James Bennett, son of the wealthiest merchant in town, had the same birthday and were both half-English, half-French.

"Jamie is spoiled and we do fight, a lot, but don't forget he's always got my back, and yours too. He's the third member of the three troublemakers and will always stick up for us. He'd never abandon his friends, no matter how much trouble we're in," Jack defended his friend.

"I still don't understand how he's your best friend. You two fight every week. And, you make fun of each other a lot," Molly observed.

"Well, we're like brothers, I guess. We can scream our heads off at each other but, we know we'll drop everything to help one another. And as for making fun of each other, it's just that; fun. If anyone else tried to make fun of Jamie, I'd clobber them. And I know, he'd do the same. So would Moonwing. I am lucky to have them as my friends," Jack did his best to explain, "But, I guess that's what happens when you spend a month captive in Moonwing's tribe's enemy tribe together when at age ten."

"Nothing bonds like being kidnapped," Molly laughed.

"Go ahead, laugh. But that kidnapping brought the three troublemakers together and a peace with Moonwing's tribe which has helped this village to survive," Jack said in an unusually serious tone.

Molly sighed contently sliding under the covers, "Jack..."

"Yes?" Jack smiled at his sister.

"Can I go with you to set your trap for Bunnymund at Easter this year?" Molly asked.

"Sure, but Easter's not for another three months," Jack said, but knew she hadn't heard him. Her breathing steadied and calmed. Golden sand floated over her head forming the image of Molly and Jack setting a trap in a clearing eggs were always found.

Jack let out a small chuckle, before looking out the window. Molly had forgotten to ask about the most relevant one, Sandman. He was right outside the window, on a cloud of sand. Jack had watch the Sandman many times. Dreams were powerful things, that was one of the few things Jack found absolutely true. Another was that fear vanishes with a dose of laughter. A stream of sand glided to him.

"One moment," Jack whispered, getting up. He smiled as moonbeams covered his sister in safety. He stood and walked to the shadows, "Black."

A tall black man with yellow eyes that clawed at you, bringing your greatest fears to the surface, "Why, Overland, what do I owe this _pleasure_."

"Drop the act, Black," Jack scowled. "Don't you dare come after my sister, or anyone else in this town for this matter. Not that you can. No one believes in you," Jack ordered.

"Really, Overland, I am going to make a come back, starting with Burgess," Pitch Black glared at the boy that had been halting his plans for the past year. He could have moved to another town, but he wanted to make Jack Overland afraid of him. Jack had caused Pitch so much frustration that he couldn't just let it go.

"Not going to happen. You only get power when people fear you. And I promise you, I will make it so no one is afraid," Jack's voice contained a seriousness that was normally foreign to him.

"How can you eliminate fear, Overland?" Pitch pulled out his ace.

"That's just it. I don't need to destroy all fear, do I? Some fear is health. It keeps us alive, I've experienced that first hand. It's stopped my pranks or adventures from getting too out of hand. But, you, Pitch Black, feed on access fear, which can be destroyed by laughter. And if I can't stop you, I'll tell Bunnymund, or write North, or yank out my last two baby teeth and leave a note for the Tooth. Frosty, I could even go out right now and scream for Sandy. Face it, Black, can't win. You're washed up," Jack focused on a memory of him dancing with antlers last Christmas, Molly, Jamie, Moonwing and most of the village's children laughing in the background. By focusing on fun memories, Jack was able to keep any fear he had of the Bogeyman away. It had become an automatic response over the past year. It was the best way Jack knew to defend himself from Pitch.

Pitch tried to punch Jack in the head. Jack didn't even blink, as Pitch's fist past harmlessly through Jack's head. "Like I said, washed up," Jack turned, "Now, get out."

"You can't be there forever, Overland. One day, I'll strike and you won't be there to protect your precious village," Pitch growled.

"If you think fun will stop with me, then you're more of a loon than I thought," Jack laughed as Pitch vanished. Jack knew he wouldn't be able to stop Pitch forever. When Easter rolled around, he'd tell Bunnymund. If he need help before then, he really would rip out his last two baby teeth to contact Tooth. Last Easter, Pitch's assault had just been starting and Jack didn't know that Bunnymund could help fight Pitch. Bunnymund had never mentioned Pitch, but Jack was now sure they had altercations in the past. The way Pitch's eyes narrowed when any of the four were mentioned was proof.

Jack had also made preparation in case he could not continue to fight Pitch. A letter in Jamie's possession contained everything he knew about Pitch and how to fight him. Jamie had been instructed not to open it unless something happen to Jack. A similar letter was in Moonwing's possession. Jack may fight alone, but he wasn't alone.

Jack sighed and crawled back into bed letting Sandy's sand take him into a sweet dream, wiping away any small fear Pitch had caused.

* * *

**Jack: That was not as bad as I thought it would be. Though, the thing with Pitch through me for a loop.**

**Lucia: Not me. I was expecting something far creepier than that guy... or her throwing you off a cliff, Jack. RUHLSAR000, do you hate me?**

**RUHLSAR000: Why would I hate my favorite torture victim? I love you.**

**Lucia: And, I wish I wasn't your default story-creating character.**

**RUHLSAR000: (to reader) If you want this to continue, tell me. Otherwise, it will be a one-shot. Tell through reviewing or go to my profile and take the poll. Thank you for taking the time to read my work. Your thoughts will be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ice Skates

**RUHLSAR000: RUHLSAR000 He-**

**Lucia: Oh no!**

**RUHLSAR000: Is this going to become habit?**

**Lucia and Jack: Maybe.**

**Lucia: I didn't know you spoke French.**

**RUHLSAR000: Iie, chigimasu. Watashi wa huransugo wo hanashimasen. Nihongo wo hanashimasu. Google translate wa suugoi desu.**

**Jack: So, you speak Japanese, not French, and think Google translate is wow.**

**Lucia: You speak Japanese? 0.0**

**Jack: You'd be surprise how often I have to go scold a Yuki-onna. You pick up things. Especially, when they are yelling insults.**

**RUHLSAR000: Anyway, thank you for the warm reception of the first chapter of Hidden in His Memories, which may or may not have it's name changed soon. I apologize for delays, grammar errors, and long-winded boring authors notes. I don-**

**Jack: I don't think they can be boring with me here.**

**RUHLSAR000: There are so many things I could say right now, you show pony. But, I'll settle for this. I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR MERMAID MELODY! Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Lucia: RUN, JACK!**

**RUHLSAR000: Oh, you be quiet.**

* * *

"He isn't wearing shoes," A Native American girl about fifteen with a long braid of black hair that reached her waist said, looking up into the branches of a tree. Her dear skin dress was heavily beaded with moons and eagles. She also wore rabbit fur lined moccasins to protect her feet from the crunching snow.

"He's sleeping in a tree," A well dressed blonde haired colonial boy who was about seventeen said, from beside her.

"Should we be worried about him catching his death of cold?" She asked.

The blonde boy laughed, "You're forgetting, his nickname is Frost for a reason and tis not because he fakes swearing by using 'frosty'. If he does die, it will not be because he has been out in the cold for a wee bit."

She looked at him and he at her. Smirks rose on their faces as they shared the same thought. They tiptoed closer to the tree where their target slept on a low branch. When they were close enough, they both held out out three fingers, lowering them simultaneously. When they reached one, they yelled as loud as they could, "Jack!"

"Woah!" Jack started awake, falling off the branch, but landing on his feet.

"Dang, I thought we had you that time," The blonde boy snapped his fingers.

"How do you do that?" The native girl asked.

"Land on my feet, practice," Jack said picking up his shepherd's staff from against the tree.

"No, not wear shoes when there is three inches of snow on the ground. My feet are bloody freezing," the native girl smirked.

"Funny, Moonwing. I suppose your going to blame Jamie for that very low grade prank," Jack teased.

"Hey, call me James," Jamie ordered.

Jack turned to Jamie, "I've known you since we were seven. In all that time, I've called you 'Jamie'. You will not respond if I call you 'James'." Jamie tilted his head side-to-side in a manor that said "You're probably right".

"I wouldn't..." Moonwing said, then added when she saw both boys stare at her, "Maybe." Both boys burst into laughter, joined by Moonwing. The three began to walk back to the village.

"So, what were you doing in a tree and not swinging like a monkey?" Jamie asked.

"Sleeping," Jack said, sarcastically. Moonwing proceeded to slap him upside the head. "Ow," Jack sarcastically remarked, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Molly had a nightmare last night," Jack sighed, knowing their reactions.

"Was it the Shadow Man, again?" Moonwing asked, her eyebrows arched in concern.

"Yes," Jack sighed. Moonwing and Jamie stopped where they were. Jack walked a few feet before turning to them.

"Jack, this is the fourteenth time this month," Jamie said, concerned for his best friend's little sister.

"These dreams... They can't be normal. I think... Maybe you should talk to Mr. Stuffy Priest about blessing your house. And you know how I feel about him. From her descriptions, he sounds like a not so pleasant creature from my tribe's beliefs," Moonwing said.

"Or the Boogeyman," Jamie suggested. Moonwing looked thoughtful, truly considering it. She didn't have a good idea what the Boogeyman was, since it wasn't part of her believe and was only vaguely talked about when they told scary stories.

Jack just stared at him as if to say "Really, you just gave me so much ammunition to tease you with." Inside, though, Jack was worried about his friend. Any real consideration and Jamie would be able to see Pitch. It was unlikely Jamie would be able to master Jack's technique quick enough to defend himself from Pitch. So, Jack just gave him the you're-crazy look, hoping it would work.

"What? If a bunny can be six feet tall and a big Russian guy can travel around the world in a night, why can't there be a Boogeyman," Jamie reasoned.

Jack noticed Pitch lurking in the shadows, he need to work _fast._ Jack let out a loud laugh, "Really, Jamie. Getting scared of campfire stories."

Jamie glared at him, "I'm not scared. I am just being careful."

"You're being a baby. What happen to the kid who tried to stay behind in Moonwing's enemy tribe to buy us more time to escape. Frosty, I am glad we quickly talked sense into you," Jack said.

"You hit me over the head with your staff and called me a fool. And I am not a fool or a baby," Jamie growled. Moonwing shot Jack a warning look. Jack promptly ignored it.

"Baby want to run home to Mama," Jack teased. Moonwing slapped her face. Jamie was one Jack with in a second. The fight lasted two minutes, Moonwing had counted the seconds. It ended with both boys laying in the snow, laughing like it was a joke only they got. At worst, they got a few scratches and bruises.

"Don't do that in front of the kids. It's a bad example," Moonwing ordered.

"Lighten up, Moonwing," Jamie smirked.

"What happened to the fiery warrior princess that used snowballs to help my distraction during our escape of her enemy tribe," Jack smirked.

"No...No..." Moonwing stepped backward. Both boys threw a snowball at her, hitting her in the face.

"Oh, it is on," Moonwing smirked, gathering snow into a large ball.

"Uh oh,"Jack said.

"She smirking worse than you. RUN!" Jamie yelled. They scampered up like deer being chased by a wolf. Moonwing ran after them. Several adults and children laughed as the three troublemakers entered town. Moonwing finally threw it. The boys ducked, causing it to miss them... and hit the old shoemaker.

"Frosty. I would have taken the snowball if I'd known this would happen," Jack whispered.

"Agreed," Jamie whispered, as the old man turned. "Run!" All three yelled, causing all every kid in earshot to flee the area.

Jack, Moonwing, and Jamie did not stop until they reached the lake near Jack's two room house.

"I can't... believe... I hit... the old shoemaker," Moonwing tried to catch her breath.

"I can't believe what he was shouting. There were kids present," Jack swung his staff, completely unaffected by the run.

"I'm just grateful we got away," Jamie sat on rock.

Jack snorted, "Like the shoemaker's going to let us get away with it."

"You don't think he'd convince your village leader... what's his name... into not letting us attend the barn dance next week?" Moonwing worried. She had really been looking forward to it. She had even made a new beaded robe for it, hoping to impress Jack with it.

"I was hoping to dance with the lovely Eliza Quill," Jamie said. Both Moonwing and Jack looked at him funny. "What? She has the loveliest blonde locks and water dew eyes," Jamie asked.

"Eliza Quill? She has the worst personality in the village. She even gives the shoemaker a run for his money," Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Not to mention, she has a crush on Jack," Moonwing added.

"She does?" Jack looked at Moonwing. Moonwing and Jamie slapped themselves in the head.

"Yes, Captain Clueless, she does," Moonwing confirmed.

"Point taken. Mary Margret?" Jamie asked.

"Better," Moonwing and Jack agreed.

"I doubt Burgess, the village leader, would. He may try and keep a tough persona, but he is fair and has a great sense of humor," Jack reasoned, calming the others.

"Yeah, I bet he is going to fall over laughing," Jamie smirked.

"Like we're not," Jack said. The three burst into laughter.

"So, we are going to meet up after school tomorrow to celebrate your birthdays?" Moonwing asked.

"Yep," Jamie said.

"That's the plan. Oh, can Molly come? She really wants to. And you know I am a wuss when it comes to tell her 'no'," Jack asked.

"Your daughters are going to have you wrapped around their little fingers. But, of course, she can. I wasn't even aware it was up for discussion," Moonwing smiled.

"Aren't you two attached at the hips? Speaking of your imp, where is she?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I should go find-" Jack started to panic.

"Easy, she can survive an hour without you nearby," Moonwing placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't get why you two never celebrate on your actual birthday," Moonwing stated.

"We do celebrate on our birthday. We just don't celebrate our birthday, because..." Jack smirked, letting Jamie finish.

"Christmas is bigger than our birthdays. So our birthdays are forgotten," Jamie said.

"And, we've gotten sick of reminding people," Jack finished.

"Okay, okay," Moonwing laughed. Moonwing became really quite, a gentle smile on her lips.

Jack drew in a breath. He always knew Moonwing was stunning, but it was moments like this that remind him just how stunning she really was. And Moonwing never realized she was reminding him.

"What's with you?" Jamie asked, not really caring about how beautiful the girl who could go toe-to-toe with most boys looked.

"I just realized we're still in school," Moonwing said. Jack's eyes widened as he realized what she meant.

"Yeah, and?" Jamie asked, missing Moonwing implication.

"Forgive him. His parents are wealth. He doesn't get how amazing that is," Jack said, "But, yeah, wow. It really is amazing."

"What?" Jamie said, getting annoyed.

"I'm fifteen and native and a girl. It's astonishing I was aloud to go to school in the first place. It is highly probably that, by now, I would have dropped out, got married, and had a child of my own, like every other girl my age. But, I haven't," Moonwing made her astonishment clear.

"Yeah, I am so lucky to still be in school, managing my chores, and have parents who want me and my sister... my sister and I to go as far in school as we can. That's really unusual, especially with my family's financial background," Jack released his own amazement at still being in school. Everyone else their age had long since dropped out of school.

"I...never thought about it like that," Jamie said. He couldn't imagine the school house with out his friends... and neither could the teacher, Miss. Hamson. The three troublemakers were anything but, once they entered the school house. They were her oldest and most focused students. They were also her best aides, helping younger students understand and focus, especially Jack. Jack's ability to turn everything into a game made sure more students stayed in school longer.

"Hey Jamie, have any new books arrived?" Jack asked, ready to change topics.

"Yes, my father's shipment arrived yesterday, along with a few books straight from Philadelphia. I can bring them tomorrow," Jamie smirked at his friend's antics.

"Really? That'd be great," Jack jumped up in excitement. Moonwing and Jamie laughed.

"You know, when I met you, I never pictured you being a reader. You never stop moving. First impression are that you aren't much of a learner," Jamie stifled his laugh.

"How can I not like reading. It can take you anywhere," Jack did a flip, then plopped back into the snow.

"Jack!" Molly called as she came running. She slipped on a slick piece of ice. Jack quickly used his staff to catch her with its hook, preventing her from falling.

"Molly, are you alright? Be careful. Why were you running? You could have been hurt!" Jack said in one breath.

"Easy, Jack," Moonwing said.

"Let her breathe," Jamie said. Molly turned bright red.

"Molly! Are you okay? Do you feel sick? How many fing-" Jack stopped when Moonwing hit him on the back of the head.

She mouthed, "Clueless."

"What? What I do?" Jack asked.

"Petite princesse, what is it?" Jamie asked.

"Um...uh... Jack promised to teach me to skate with my new skates from St. Nick," Molly smiled, dreamily.

"Sounds like fun. Would the young dame mind if we joined you two?" Jamie asked.

"No. Jack, can they?" Molly squealed.

"Of course, but I think Moonwing will need to barrow skates from Jamie," Jack said.

"I'll go grab them," Jamie headed back to the village.

"Watch out for the shoemaker. He's really cranky since someone beamed him with a snowball," Molly yelled. Jamie nearly fell over laughing. "I'll go get our skates, Jack," Molly raced away. Jack craned his neck to watch her until she was out of site.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You really are the most clueless boy I've ever met. Hopefully you're not clueless about this," Moonwing leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Jack gazed into her eyes. Eyes that seem mystical, all seeing... and absolutely beautiful to Jack, "Never about that."

"Jack," she whispered.

"Mon Rayon de Lune Incroyable," Jack smiled gently.

"Jack, you know I don't speak French, only English and my native tongue," Moonwing raised an eyebrow.

"It means 'My Amazing Moonbeam'. Are we interrupting something?" Jamie said, smirk in his voice.

Moonwing and Jack jumped apart, both a very pleasant shade of red all the way up to their ears. "No!" Moonwing yelled.

"Cause it looked like something," Jamie looked at a grinning Molly.

"Your lucky you're my friend, or I'd punch you. I still might," Moonwing said to Jamie in a deadpan voice.

"Frosty," Jamie said, before being chased around the lake by Moonwing.

"Hey Jack, when is Moonwing, or Votre Rayon de Lune Incroyable, going to be my sister, officially?" Molly teased. Jamie stopped and fell over laughing. Moonwing and Jack turned redder.

Jack stammered, desperate to get away from this topic, "Are we going to... sit here...or skate?"

"Skate!" Molly slammed her skates onto her feet, ran on the ice, fall over, and slid ten feet on the ice, "I'm okay!"

"Jack, I don't know how to skate," Moonwing blushed, putting on her skates.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you, too. Skating is so much fun, you'll love it," Jack put on his skates. He lead her on to the ice. Moonwing proceed to fall. Jack caught her. They skated for a few hours, well Jack and Jamie did. Moonwing and Molly mainly fell and slid. Jack was having a blast, even showed off a little for Moonwing with a few jumps.

He stopped when he noticed the sun was starting to set. "We'd better head in," Jack said, as Moonwing fell and slid into a snowbank.

"Aw, but..." She poked her head out of the bank. Molly slipped and joined her in the snow bank, "We're having so much fun."

"Moonwing should get home before the sunsets," Jack said.

Moonwing sighed, "He's right. I have to walk back to my village and there is no sense in getting lost in the dark."

Jamie skated over to Jack and whispered, "I'll take Molly home, so you can walk Moonwing home."

Jack bit his lip. Given Jamie's unknowingly close call, Jack was nervous about letting him be alone, let alone with Molly. Jack determined the sun would still be up by the time Jamie delivered Molly home and returned home himself. Plus, he'd make sure Moonwing got home. Jack mouthed, "Thanks."

Jamie waved it off, "Petite Princesse, may I walk you home?" Molly blushed, but nodded. They were soon out off. Jack had craned his neck as they vanished from sight.

"So, you're walking me back to my village?" Moonwing asked.

"That's the plan, Mon Etoile Courageux," Jack smirked, taking her hand. They walked in comfortable silence.

When her village was in sight, Moonwing stopped, "Here is fine. You know, my father is fine with us being close, but my mother is dead set on me being with a 'nice native boy like Proud Bear, and not a white man'. Hm, parents."

Jack kissed her hand, "Sweet dreams, Mon Rayon de Lune."

"Hopefully, the Sandman will stop by for all of us. I believe we _all_ need it," Moonwing beamed and turned to the village, but stopped. "Jack, be safe," She whispered.

"Of course," Jack said, confused.

"Jamie and I know your keeping something from us. Molly, too, though she thinks its just her imagination. The only reason we can think of for you doing that, is that something is dangerous and you are trying to protect us. But, you know, you don't have to face it alone," Moonwing bit her lip.

"I don't face it alone, Mon Rayon de Lune. Everyone gives me strength," Jack said, knowing better than to lie. It would only make Moonwing angry and do nothing to protect her.

Moonwing sighed, "I suppose that's the best I will get." Moonwing walked towards her village.

Jack waited until she was out of earshot. He said in a surprisingly calm voice, "What are you doing here, Black?"

Pitch walked out of the shadows. "My, my, you don't hold back on weak spots, do you?" He smirked.

"You have been fallowing us since we left the lake. And she is not a week spot. She, Molly, and Jamie do give me strength. Besides, you can't hurt her. She's to brave for that," Jack said, "After all she was able spit in the face of her enemy tribe's chief's face when she was kidnapped."

"Everyone has fear, Overland," Pitch said in creepy voice.

Jack looked at the village. Moonwing was playing with kids, laughing. "But, she'll never let fear control her," Jack headed back to his home, walking through Pitch.

* * *

**Jack: You gave me a romantic interest? I thought you were fairyfrost?**

**Lucia: Fairyfrost?**

**RUHLSAR000: You came before the major nicknaming of couples thing. It is common, now, for couples, especially in stories, to get a nickname. Fairyfrost or rainbow snowcone is for Jack Frost and Tooth Fairy. And I am. However, you are not Jack Frost right now, you're Jackson Overland.**

**Jack: Just don't tell Tooth.**

**RUHLSAR000: Can do. Please review. Thank you for reading this story. Your input is much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3: Stories

**RUHLSAR000: (sigh) RUHLSAR000 her-**

**Lucia: Whats with you?**

**Jack: Yeah, you lack your normal energy.**

**RUHLSAR000: I'm probably not going to be able to update for the next two weeks. And I was just getting my vigor for writing fan fictions back.**

**Lucia: I'm probably going to kick myself for asking, but why?**

**RUHLSAR000: My school has a stupid schedule this year, so when we come back from winter break we only two weeks before finals. Last year, we had three weeks and I still couldn't recover all I forgot.**

**Lucia: She's a...perfectionist when it comes to grades.**

**RUHLSAR000: Jack, don't make it snow during the two weeks. These are the only two week I do not want and cannot have a snow day. I am a senior meaning I do not need to make up snow days at the end of the year, so you can see how big this is to me.**

**Jack: We'll see. Though, I honestly don't think that would diminish your enjoyment of snow.**

**RUHLSAR000: Watashi wa yuki ga daisukida. Anyway, I apologize for delays, errors, and long-winded boring authors note.**

**Jack: She says that every time?**

**RUHLSAR000: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Mermaid Melody! Enjoy, and please review.**

* * *

"Happy birthday. Now, get. You have a party to get to. Oh, and tell Moonwing good job. She got the shoemaker swearing so bad a sailor would blush," Miss. Hamson, a middle age woman with sharp eyes and a will so strong everyone knew she'd live to be a hundred, said, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Thank you, Miss. Hamson. Good day," Jack and Jamie took the brown paper wrapped gifts Miss. Hamson had given them. They exited the school house with the presents, their school bags, and a basket of food Jamie's mother had prepared, about fifteen minutes after everyone else had. Miss. Hamson had wished to talk to them after school, primarily to wish them a happy birthday and what their plans for the future were. They headed towards the lake, where Moonwing and Molly were waiting.

"I can't believe you told Miss. Hamson that Moonwing and I... that we... we... ugh," Jack grumbled.

Jamie laughed. "I told her nothing she didn't already know. Seriously, the town has been waiting for you two to get engaged for three years. They have a running bet going at the tavern on when you'll ask her," Jamie said loudly. Jack was quiet. "You do intend to ask her, right?" Jamie asked, worriedly.

"Of course! It's just not simple. We both want to graduate high school. Then there is Reverand Montos. You know, he is the only person in town who does not support our relationship, and _he'd _be the one performing the ceremony. Frosty, even the shoemaker supports our relationship, saying 'The two troublemakers deserve each other.' Then, while it's not necessary, it would be nice if her mother would support us. At least, her father is fully supports us," Jack explained.

"I guess, even out here there are idiots who can't let love be," Jamie said. Jack nodded, knowing Jamie was thinking of his parents. His father was the owner of a major shipping company in the colonies. His mother was the illegitimate daughter of a French duke. They had come to the back wood town of Burgess, which wasn't even in a colony, yet, just a French territory, to avoid being scorned for their relationship. After all, the French and British hated each other.

"Jack!" Molly called.

Jack ran up to her, "Hey, what's up?"

"Well, some more kids showed up," Molly said.

"How many more?" Jamie asked.

"A village," Molly said. Jack and Jamie looked to see half a dozen kids from Burgess and another four from Moonwing's village.

"You two are popular. I'm surprised thirty more didn't show up," Moonwing laughed.

Jack looked at Jamie's basket of sweets, "We're going to need more food."

"Dealed with," Molly said. All the kids held out some kid of food.

"Alright, let's dig in," Jack smiled, being swarmed by the ankle-biters.

Jamie walked over to Moonwing. "_We_ are not popular, Jack is," Jamie said amused.

"I thought you liked being the center of attention," Moonwing smirked.

"I do, but," Jamie said, as Jack was tackled to the ground by the kids, "There are certain perks to not being at the center."

"Molly! Get off. You're heavy," Jack said to his sister, who was sitting on him.

They laughed and ate for the next hour or so. A little native girl, True Star, said in rough English, "Frost, tell us a... story." All the children eagerly agreed.

"You know, they won't stop until you do, right?" Moonwing whispered.

"Not surprising, Jack's stories could rival Mother Goose's," Jamie said.

"Who?" Moonwing said.

"The keeper of stories. Any nursery rhymes or classic fairy tales, they're hers," Jamie said.

"By any chance has Jack met her? Gotten into a storytelling contest with her, perhaps?" Moonwing asked.

"No, no. Though, Bunnymund said her name was Katherine and she had a gian goose named Kailash," Jack said. Moonwing and Jamie looked at each other, knowing Moonwing had been joking.

"Of course," Moonwing shook her head.

"Alright, what story you want?" Jack asked the screaming kids.

"Oh, the next part of Le Voyant Lumineux," Collin Anders said.

"No, Lune Aile," His twin sister, Sally, said.

"Le Voyant Lumineux!" Collin yelled.

"Lune Aile!" Sally yelled.

"Easy," Jack ordered. "I think, I'll tell Lune Aile. We can save the next part of Le Voyant Lumineux for another day," Jack tried to calm the situation. The boys in the group sighed but didn't complain. They were just happy to hear a Jack Overland story. The kids sat in a semi-circle around Jack, with Moonwing and Jamie not far behind them.

"How does the it start again?" Jack smirked, fiddling with his staff.

"Once Upon A Time!" the kids shouted, even the boys.

"Once upon a time? Na..." Jack chuckled, "There is a land where magic still seeps from the very Earth and all those magical creatures, fairies, elves, and imps to name a few, lived side-by-side with the non-magical, mainly humans. This land is ruled by four ever living princes, one for each season. The most beloved prince was the young Prince Frost of winter. He was very handsome elf, with silver hair that seemed kissed by the moon and a twinkle in his eye that must have come from a fallen star. He was a skilled sorcerer of winter magic, and made winter a time of fun. Snowball fights, ice skating, freezing someone's tongue to a piece of metal, all him. But, he is not important, yet."

The little girls sighed as Jack stopped talking about their favorite fairytale prince. "Now, once upon a time, in this wondrous land, there was a beautiful kindhearted fairy named Lune Aile with wings that glistened like stars and hair as dark as midnight. She was a common fairy and could not use magic. Only fairy godmothers or their apprentices are trained to use fairy magic. Lune Aile lived with her stepmother and stepsister, both were human. Her stepmother was a cruel woman who favored her own just as cruel daughter. The stepmother made Lune Aile do all the chores while her step-sister sat around, lazy, fat and spoiled.

"One of these chores was to fetch water from a well a mile and a half away in the cold snow. One morning, when she was performing this chore, she found a young imp with in tattered rags at the well. The imp asked Lune Aile to draw her some water. Lune Aile did as she was asked, letting the imp drink her fill before Lune Aile drew her own water. Lune Aile even gave the imp the small hard roll, Lune Aile's only breakfast. When they finished the imp transformed into a fairy. Not just any fairy..." Jack paused as gasps of awe flew from the kids. Even Moonwing and Jamie were leaning forward slightly, eager to hear what happened next.

Jack smirked, "It was young Princess Maule, sister of Prince Frost and apprentice to the greatest fairy godmother in this land. As a thank you for Lune Aile's kind heart and gentleness, Princess Maule cast a spell upon her" Several kids let off worried gasps.

"A good spell, Parler Vaut Vortre Coeur," Jack said, "When she returned home, her stepmother scolded her for her lateness. 'I'm sorry, Mother,' Lune Aile spoke, a rose and two brilliant gems fell from her lips. 'What is this?' the stepmother asked. Lune Aile recounted her tale and when she finished a small pile of flowers, shells, and gems lay at her feet. The stepmother wanted such a wonderful gift placed upon her own daughter and felt Princess Maule had wasted it on Lune Aile. That night, Princess Maule appeared in Lune Aile's dreams, unsurprisingly. But, Prince Frost accompanied his sister in the dreams and always had a special smile for Lune Aile.

"The next morning, the stepmother ordered the step-sister to fetch the water. The stepsister whined and complained, but went. Just as well, Lune Aile was so filled with thoughts of Prince Frost's smile, that she would have gotten lost despite having made the journey hundreds of times. When the step-sister arrived, she was greeted by a finely dressed little human girl about ten who had to have been the daughter of a duke or a chief. The girl asked, kindly, for some water. 'Fetch it yourself, lazy wench. Curse Lune Aile. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have to wait out here for some dumb fairy to cast the same spell on me,' the stepsister growled. 'You want the same spell as Miss. Aile, done. But, it won't turn out well,' the girl said, turning into Princess Maule, 'Parler Vaut Votre Coeur.'" The kids gasped in horror.

"She shouldn't get the same spell as Lune Aile! Lune Aile is so nice! How can-" Collin jumped up.

"Collin," Sally scolded.

"Sorry," Collin sat down.

"Same spell? Well, I suppose you're right there. It is the same spell, but not the same gift," Jack smirked at their wide eyed faces, even Moonwing and Jamie. "When the stepsister returned, the stepmother asked, 'Well?' 'Well, Mother?" the step-sister said, coldly, two snakes and a toad fell from her lips. The stepmother was filled with rage, but not at her daughter or Princess Maule. In the step-mother's mind, it was Lune Aile's fault. Lune Aile was chased from her home with nothing but the clothes on her back.

"Lune Aile was homeless in the heart of winter. Now, Prince Frost may have done he could everything to make his season fun, but even he could not take away the deadliness of cold. Lune Aile sat down and cried in the middle of the woods. With no village for a hundred miles, It was certain death." Collin was in tears and gratefully accepted his sister's handkerchief.

"Now as luck, and Princess Maule's constant pushing, would have it, Prince Frost happened to be riding nearby. 'Maule, you better have a good reason for dragging me out into the middle of no where,' he huffed." Several children laughed despite themselves. Even Moonwing and Jamie were snickering, thinking of how Molly had Jack wrapped around her finger.

"Well, he heard her faint sobs and followed them. He found her and was struck by her beauty, her midnight hair, her sparkling wings under a thin layer of frost. 'Mademoiselle, why do you cry?' he asked, gently, as he knelt beside her. 'My stepmother threw me out of my home," Lune Aile said, pearls, shells, and two lilies fell. 'Frosty, how is this?' Prince Frost took a lily, examining it. 'Twas your sister, Princess Maule,' she answered, a rose and a few shells fell. Prince Frost asked to hear her tale. As she told it, Prince Frost fell more and more in love with her, caring not for the small fortune she was speaking into existence. Prince Frost immediately asked for her hand in marriage. I wonder what she said?" Jack said to his completely hooked audience.

"Yes! Yes! She said yes!" Collin yelled.

"Collin," Sally scolded. Everyone laughed.

"Any objections?" Jack asked. He received none, "She, _of course_, said yes. And each day they fell more and more in love. How did they live?"

"Happily Ever After!" the kids giggled.

"Yep. When they married, Prince Frost shared his everlasting life wife Lune Aile. Together, they ruled winter with a gentle heart," Jack said. "Now, why did the same spell have such different effects on the stepsisters?" None of the kids had an answer. "Alright, what does Parler Vaut Votre Coeur means?"

"Um... Speak your heart's worth?" Molly said.

"Oh, that's it isn't it," True Star said. "Because Lune Aile was so kind, she spoke precious things. The step-sister had a cruel heart, so she spoke ugly things."

"Yes, that's why," Jack smiled. "I think it's time for everyone to head home. Your parents are probably wondering where you are." A collective sigh and several good byes later, only Jack, Moonwing, Jamie, and Molly were left.

"That was a great story, almost as good as Le Voyant Lumineux. Though that one isn't finish. Where did you get the inspiration for that one?" Jamie asked, a smile big on his face. It was no secret among the friends that Jamie was Jack's biggest fan.

"I picked things up," Jack said, vaguely. He didn't want to get into detail, since it was based off his battle with Pitch. Jack wanted it to be a story of hope and, therefore, another shield against Pitch.

"What does Lune Aile mean? I know it is French..." Moonwing asked. Jack blushed.

"Moon wing," Jamie and Molly smirked. Moonwing blushed as deeply as Jack.

"Um... How about we open some presents?" Moonwing stammered, desperate to change subjects.

"Alright, let's start with Miss. Hamson's gifts," Jack said.

"Miss. Hamson gave you gifts?" Molly asked, surprised.

"How long have they been her students?" Moonwing pointed out.

Jack and Jamie ripped of the brown paper. "Books?" Molly asked.

Jamie quickly flipper through the blank pages, "Journals."

"Cool," Jack smiled, already knowing what to use it for.

"Okay, my turn," Molly smiled, placing a piece of cloth in both their hands. Jack looked at the handkerchief, "Wow, you embroidered this." Jack's was covered completely in small delicate snowflakes that melded together.

"Wow," Jamie said, astonished by the detail. The fairies and foxes embroidered on his, despite being white on white, looked ready to jump off the cloth. "Thank you, Princesse Merveilleuse."

"Thanks, Mol." Jack said.

"Well, I guess, I'm up," Jamie handed Jack a book of fairy tales. "I know, you were running out of stories to rework for the kids. I don't believe you've heard any of these. So that should be fun. I can't wait to her the end of Le Voyant Lumineux."

"Thanks Jamie," Jack grinned at the gift. "I actually got you something similar," Jack pulled out a much plainer book bound in rabbit skin, that Jack no doubt caught himself.

Jamie opened it and grinned really big. It was a collection of Jack's stories, handwritten and illustrated by Jack.

"You really are an amazing artist, Jack. And Molly, too, with her embroidery. It has to be something in their blood," Moonwing said, looking at a beautiful fairy in the book's copy of Lune Aile.

"Our parents can't draw or tell stories to save their lives. Mom can barely fix a rip. Makes me wonder what she did before I could use a needle," Molly smiled.

"You know, someday, I'd like to record my tribes oral traditions like this," Moonwing said, off hand.

"We can do that together," Jack smiled.

"Of course," Jamie smirked. "We'll make it so everyone knows your tribes stories."

"Yeah!" Molly jumped up excited. Her favorite Jack Overland stories were all adaption of Moonwing's oral traditions. Even the elders of Moonwing's village like Jack's renditions, because they got little kids actually listening to the stories and kept the heart of the story true.

"It's my turn, isn't it?" Moonwing smiled, before tackling Jamie to the ground and putting a nice rabbit fur cap filled with snow on his head.

Jamie shivered, "Was that really necessary?"

Moonwing hoped up, "For yesterday. Jack's gift is just as much for us as it is for him. Cause I know I am not the only one tired of worrying about him losing his toes." Moonwing pulled out a pare of fur lined moccasins. Molly and Jamie burst into laughter. Jack rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"Thank you, Moonwing," Jack smiled, holding out his hand. Moonwing smirked, knelt down and put them on him herself.

"I guess that makes you CinderJack," Moonwing teased. Molly and Jamie fell over laughing now.

Jack chuckled, "And you must be Princess Charming." They leaned closer. Jamie covered Molly's eyes. Molly processed to lick the part of his hand covering her mouth, getting him to drop his hand immediately. Molly wouldn't miss their first kiss on the lips.

"Hehm," a woman's voice said, interrupting them before they kissed. Everyone turned to see a very angry Native American woman, who looked a lot like an older Moonwing.

"Mama," Moonwing stuttered. The two processed to argue in a language the others didn't understand, but Jack's name popped up several times.

Finally, Moonwing sighed, "Sorry guys. I got to go."

"Figure that," Jamie cringed, "Bye."

"Bye, Moonwing," Molly sighed.

"Bye, Mon Rayon de Lune," Jack said, sadly.

"Bye," Moonwing said, before fallowing her mother into the woulds.

Molly let a word fall from her lips that shocked both Jamie and Jack. Jack stared at his sister, his sweet, thought to be innocent sister.

"Molly, where did you learn that word?" Jamie asked, shocked.

"Steve said it when, I surprised him while playing hide-n-seek last week. I thought it fit the situation," Molly said. "He told me not to say it in front of Jack-"

"I'm going to kill him," Jack said as he stocked off to find the teen named Steve.

"Don't ever say that word, again," Jamie ordered. Molly nodded. "Good, now can you take Jack's gifts to your home. I've got to stop Jack from doing something stupid."

Jack opened the journal to the first page. Jamie had gotten to him before Jack could kill Steve. Though, Steve would still be sporting a new black eye. Steve, being the smart guy that he was, decided to go hide from Jack for the next week and a half. Jack took his quill and began to write, but not to record the days events.

_If you value your life the way it is, DO NOT READ THIS BOOK. This is no idle threat. This book contains secrets that cannot be unlearned. Once you read the next page, this world of secrets will be open to you, and so will the dangers. I would not be recording this, however if something should happen to me, someone else shall need to take up my mantle and they will need my knowledge. This is a great responsibility and if you cannot handle it TURN BACK NOW. For you will not be able to once you read this and your life will be in danger because of it. This is no joke. I, for once, am completely serious._

_ In these pages are is a horrible amazing truth. For your families sake, turn back. Leave these pages alone. Should you ignore my pleas, be prepare to follow this story until the end, be it your __death__ or your victory. It is time I tell my story, Le Voyant Lumineux._

_-Jackson Overland_

Jack turned the page and began a new.

_So, you have ignored my pleas. I suppose I should be grateful for your aide, because that is the only road from here. Once you see him, you either become a victim of his power, fear, or you over come __the fear and fight him._

_ Every childhood legend is real. I have seen the Tooth Fairy. She is like a humming bird. I have seen Santa. I have watched the Sandman weave his web of dreams many times. I even have a battle of wits with the Easter Bunny every year. I will say more on them later. It is fine if you do not believe me. For your safety you probably shouldn't. Because he lurks near. He is the Boogeyman, Pitch Black._

_ Pitch Black or, as my sister has unknowingly dubbed him, the Shadow Man feeds on fear. You can only see him if you believe in him. I should know, he is under my bed, literally. His headquarters is located about fifty feet under my bed. That was how I first met him. Take heed, he can only harm you if you fear him or __deny__ your fear of him. This book contains every thing need to fight him and protect everyone he goes after. He started coming after my sister, Molly, and myself after I discovered him. I have been able to convince her he is not real and not to fear him. He still affects her dreams, turning them into nightmares. Now, he goes after the rest of Burgess. Though, he would have gone after them anyway._

_ Pitch Black has one major weakness,his source of power is fear. Fear can be destroyed by its polar opposite, Fun. Fun and fear cancel each other out. Keep your fun memories when he is near and he will not be able to touch you. Remember, no matter how dark things get, you can always bring back the fun times, and you will be fine. That is what hope is. Never forget the wonder of laughter. And, __absolutely__ never forget that, dreams are amazingly fun times that should never be haunted by nightmares._

Jack continued to write for a lone time, before he had to stop for dinner. This would help anyone fight Pitch once he was gone. He knew Pitch and fear would always exist. Jack also knew his time was limited. He had to record his knowledge for future children. This would be his most important story.

* * *

**RUHLSAR000: That was fun.**

**Jack: You like telling stories, don't you?**

**RUHLSAR000: Would I be here if I didn't.**

**Lucia: And I've got the mental scars to prove it.**

**RUHLSAR000: Please review. Any comments, positive or negative, are much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4: By the Light

**RUHLSAR000: RUHLSAR000 Her-**

**Lucia (creepy voice): She's back.**

**Jack: Vacation's over.**

**RUHLSAR000: Yes, now please make it snow. I am a senior, meaning I don't have to make up the snow days.**

**Jack: Maybe...**

**RUHLSAR000: JACK! PLEASE!**

**Lucia: So, how were finals?**

**RUHLSAR000: I completely forgot a sentence structure in Japanese, so I didn't do as well as I hoped. I got a B. I can't be to sad, cause I managed to get an A- on both parts of my AP Physics final and I thought I bombed the first part because I had my Calculus final the period before. I managed to get a B on that. I am happy about that. Calculus is hard.**

**Lucia: Wow, Miss Perfect got less than an A. Has December 21 really already passed?**

**RUHLSAR000: Cute. I also entered a local writing contest. So, wish me luck.**

**Jack: Lucia, I see you were right. The guy in her entry has an alien in his head, as does everyone else.**

**Lucia: You are messed up.**

**RUHLSAR000: Thank you, thank you. You're to kind. I apologize for Lucia-**

**Lucia: Hey!**

**RUHLSAR000: errors, delays, and long winded boring authors notes. Also, I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR MERMAID MELODY! Thank you for taking the time to read my story and please review. I want to hear your thoughts.**

* * *

"Petite Princess, are you finished getting dressed, yet? We are going to be late!" Jack yelled from outside his house, trying to pat down his hair. If they didn't leave soon, Jack would have a panic attack over how he looked. Though, he knew Moonwing didn't care about his appearance and she was the only one Jack cared about.

"Calm down," Jack's father laughed.

"You can't rush women. Your mother was nearly late for our wedding."

"Sometimes I wonder if I should have shown up at all," Jack's mother said from behind him.

"Honey!" Mr. Overland jumped. "I was just."

"Save it," Mrs. Overland smirk, adjusting the shawl Molly had embroidered her for Christmas. "Then again, I would have missed out on the fun we had that night," she playfully wink, before walking down the path to the village.

"You couldn't have warned me?" Mr. Overland said.

Jack held up his hands and shook his head, he hadn't seen her, "Are you and the dog house or not?"

"I have no idea," Mr. Overland said. "Mon Ciel, attendez! Silvous plait!" He chased after her.

"Ew…" Molly said."Parent love."

"Parent love," Jack chuckled. Their parents had a very playful relationship. Always had, even as children. They teased each other mercilessly. Many thought they hated each other, until Mrs. Overland got pneumonia one spring. Mr. Overland visited every day, bringing flowers and games. When Easter came, he brought brightly colored eggs. It had been a miracle that she lived. When she had, her parents commented that they didn't think Mr. Overland liked their daughter that much. His parents laughed and said they knew. After all even then he was calling her Mon Ciel. They hadn't left each other's side since the day she recovered. Jack hoped he and Moonwing would be lucky enough to experience that being best friends, partners and lovers.

"Molly, How's my hair?" Jack asked.

"It's..." Molly bit her lip. "Bend down." Jack complied. She messed it up to it's normal shape. "Better." Molly smiled Jack looked Molly over. She wore a new brown dress embroidered with lovely red roses along the hem and collar.

"I'm getting my staff."

"What? Why?" Molly pulled Jack away from the house.

"Cause I am going to be beating boys away all frosty night," Jack's tone was unusually serious, and scary.

"Leave the staff, we're already late," Molly dragged Jack to the barn where the dance was being held. It shifted from month to month depending on who wanted to host the dance, but this month it was at Ole Man Ander's, Sally and Collin's grandfather, old barn. Which is nice because there was a big fire pit in the center for some reason, which kept everyone warm, and the animals had long been moved to another barn closer to the Ander's house.

"Jack! Molly!" Jamie called. He, like Jack, was wearing a nice white shirt and brown vest. The only difference was Jamie was wearing leather boots and his pant's hem wasn't mangled, as opposed to Jack who was wearing his moccasins and his pant's hem was well worn. "Where's Moonwing?"

"She's meeting us there, with her father and two of her brothers. Please let her mom stay home," Jack begged to the sky.

"Depends on which of her brothers come. Let's hope it's not Wolf Claw. He's almost as over-protective as you. That's impressive." Jamie rolled his eyes.

Molly smiled, "Is your mother playing the harpsichord?"

"Should be. Though, she is trying to learn how to play this new instrument from Europe called a pianoforte. It's amazing. It plays louder, but at the same time softer than the harpsichord. She should be accompanied by a few natives on drums. I believe Moonwing mentioned her brother, Running Wind, wanted to come and play. You know how good he is. Oh, and Mr. Fredrick's violin, he promised to bring it." Jamie listed what he knew.

"Sounds like we are in for a treat," Jack smiled. Molly face palmed. "What?" Jack asked.

"You are joking. You didn't notice your horrible pun," Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"What pun- …" Jack groaned as he face palmed. Jamie laughed at his friend's antics.

"Hey! Look who's sporting a new dear skin dress, Shepherd," Jamie teased, with his now affectionate nickname for Jack. Jack looked up to see Moonwing in front of the old wooden barn with her father. She was radiate. Her long black held back by a leather strap across her forehead, the rest hung loose. Hundreds of images were embroidered and beaded into the dear skin of the dress. "Are you breathing? Is he breathing?" Jamie hovered. "Jack. Breath!" Jack suddenly realized his lungs were burning and quickly gasped in a breath.

"How's my hair?" Jack panicked, patting down his hair.

"Ugh," Molly and Jamie face palmed. "Great. Let's go."

"Hey, Moonwing. Chief Brave Bear, it is good to see you again," Jack smiled.

"It's good to see you again! Oh, try and stay away from Wolf Claw. My... wife has commissioned him to try and scare you away from Moonwing," Chief Brave Bear gave Jack a bear hug.

"I will, but really, do you think anything could scare me away from Moonwing, after all we have been through? I would face a starving rabid badger for her." Jack asked.

"Oh, badgers. More ferocious than a bear, if ya ask me," Chief Brave Bear said, then lead Jamie and Molly into the barn. "Come on, kids. I know when we're not necessary."

"Hey," Moonwing smiled.

"Hey... You look amazing. I mean you always look amazing, but today...uh... wow." Jack stammered.

"You look, one moment," Moonwing ruffled his hair, "Very handsome."

"We should go in," Jack held out his arm.

"We should," Moonwing took his arm. The music was in full swing, thanks to Mrs. Bennett, Running Wind, and Mr. Fredrick, who were lined up against the back wall. Mr. and Mrs. Overland were dancing to a song only they could hear and whispering sweetness to each others' ear. Wolf Claw, glared at them as they entered. Jamie had somehow convinced Miss. Mary Margret to dance. Her brown mid-back length hair framed her scarlet face. Several girls giggled at the two. Molly was dancing with Collin, who was bright red and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Jack staring at them.

"She's growing up. Don't worry Collin won't hurt her or take her from you. They're just friends," Moonwing whispered.

"I know. She is still too young to even consider boys," Jack huffed.

"When will she be old enough?" Moonwing asked.

"When I'm dead... plus three day to be sure," Jack said.

Moonwing laughed, "You really are a doting older brother. She'll be of marriageable age in six, seven years. And what if you can't always be there for her?"

"What do you think Jamie's for?" Jack asked. A loud bang echoed through barn. Jamie had accidentally waltz him and Mary Margret through an old stall.

"Well, I'm in good health. And that's what you're here for," Jack commented.

"Good thing, too," Moonwing agreed. Jamie picked him and his partner off the floor.

Jack bowed, "May I have the next dance, Milady?"

Moonwing laughed, "Of course, Good Sir."

They danced and laughed for a good three hours. They only stopped when Wolf Claw came over to scowled Jack and tell Jack that he is not good enough for his baby sister. Wolf Claw barely got one word in before Jack went to chase Collin and other boys away from Molly. Wolf Claw was left staring after Jack. Wolf Claw's expression left Moonwing laughing. She commented that Jack was worse than him, and she pitied the poor fool who tried to court Molly. Wolf Claw suddenly had a lot more respect for Jack. Many pretty girls, including Eliza Quill, tried to draw his attention from Moonwing but none could. By the end of the night, Jack had gained a new ally in his courtship of Moonwing, or at least one less enemy. Wolf Claw had grudgingly accepted that Jack would not hurt Moonwing. Besides Moonwing, Jack danced a few rounds with Molly. Tired, Moonwing and Jack sat on a bench next to the fire.

"Where does she get the energy?" Moonwing yawned, "You, too, for that matter." Jack smiled and looked at Molly and Jamie. Molly had, somehow, managed to drag Jamie out for their sixteenth...seventeenth... no, eighteenth dance. Jamie looked dead on his feet. Jack, himself, was no more tired than when he arrived, despite dancing more than anyone. Jack enjoyed sleep but it wasn't on the same level of necessity as for others, like the moccasins he now wore.

"I don't know," Jack sighed, happily.

"Jack?" Jack turned to see half a dozen kids. "Can you tell us the first part of Le Voyant Lumineux?" One yawned.

"Sure," Jack smiled. "Once upon a time... there was a little boy, maybe closer to a young man, a shepherd. He held a stronger connection to the magic around him than others. He saw fairies rush passed him daily, he chased the Easter Bunny each year, watched the Sandman's golden sand dance across starry skies as he let it push him into dreams. But, he knew there was a darker side to this world. Where there is light, there is shadow." Jack pulled out a coin, the first coin he got from the tooth fairy. It was his lucky charm. He always had it on him. "Like a coin, there are always two sides." He flipped it into the air. "It all depends on what we see, but the other side is always there. That also means no matter how dark things are, there is always a light.

"The shepherd found the other side one day, while hiding from his sister. He had promised, when he was groggy in the morning, to help her sew some new clothes. Don't ask me why, he couldn't sew to save his life. He ran behind a tree in the woods he called his own. Being brash, he didn't see... He fell through a hole.

"He woke, the dark dusty smell clogged his throat making him want to vomit. Empty cages hung from the ceiling, waiting for their prisoners. Shadows came, close and claustrophobic. In front of the shepherd was a globe covered in lights. While the lights made him want to smile, something in the shepherd was struck by sorrow, like this place was not suppose to be like that. It was suppose to be a place of light, of fun, waiting for its proper occupant, turned dark by an unwelcome guest.

"'Well, well, well, looks like a little light has stepped out of bounds,' A voice radiating darkness said.

"The shepherd jumped up, staff in hand, 'W...Who's there?'

"'What a surprise. You can hear me. Can you see me?' A dark man with sick gray skin, the color of ash, stepped from the shadow.

"'Yeah... I can see you.' The shepherd stammered with fear.

"'What fear,' the Shadow Man seemed to breath it in. 'And not just for yourself, but for your sister...' He seemed to know.

"'Don't. You. Dare. Touch. My. SISTER!' The shepherd spun around, trying to keep track of the man.

"'Silly boy, I can only touch those who believe in me, like those fools who light up the globe,' he faded in and out of the shadows.

"The shepherd tried to keep the Shadow Man in his sights, 'The lights? On the globe?'

"'The Big Four, a light for every child who believes in them. But I've found someone who believes in me. And now you can't leave,' he said. Wolves and tentacles of black sand, that acted like fire, came from the shadows surrounding the shepherd. 'These are very special. They can turn the sweetest dreams into monsters, and give the most wondrous nightmares. Though, you already have experience with them. They also work on those who don't believe.' The Shadow Man mentioned the shepherd's childhood nightmares, which were very powerful.

"His sister called for the shepherd from above. 'I wonder what they will do to a little girl. Will they make her believe in the Shadow Man?' the Shadow Man laughed.

"'Don't touch her!' the shepherd yelled. A wolf restrained him, biting down into his shoulder. 'Aw!' the shepherd screamed.

"'Stupid boy,' the Shadow Man laughed, sending shivers up the shepherd's spine. A tentacle headed for the entrance.

"The boy was terrified. 'Get a grip. You need to get a grip on your fear. It feeds on fear!' He told himself. 'What did you do when you battled nightmares as a kid? That's it.' The boy started to laugh. It was force at first and very flimsy, but it grew in strength quickly, pulling from his memories.

"'What's so funny? Stop laughing!' The Shadow Man ordered. The wolves turned into golden puppies, jumping and licking the shepherd before racing off to return to the Sandman. The nightmare sand was, in fact, the Sandman's sand, corrupted. The shepherd's laughter drew out the corruption.

"The shepherd didn't stop running towards the entrance, turning wolves and tentacles into amazing golden dream sand and keeping the pleasant memories of him and his sister playing in his head. They acted as a shield from the nightmares. He ran to his sister and right before the tentacle touched her, he turned the dark sand into light golden sand," Jack chuckled a little when he saw the growing group let out a sigh of relief. "'What are you doing?' His sister asked, for she couldn't see the black sand or the Shadow Man. The shepherd suddenly knew what he had to do. He had to make himself a target of the Shadow Man, to protect the world's children. That would keep the Shadow Man in his village. The shepherd, from his short interaction, knew the Shadow Man liked control. He wouldn't start his plans, whatever they were, until he felt he held all the cards. The shepherd was a card the Shadow Man could never hold. So, until the shepherd was out of the way, the Shadow Man would stay in the village. But, that would in danger the village. No one could know. They would be in less danger by not knowing, because the Shadow Man fed on fear.

"So with a heavy heart, for he hated to lie, he said, 'Nothing, nothing at all.'"

"'You're weird,' she smiled a smile brighter than the sun.

"That night, the shepherd went for a walk. He never feared the night, the Man in the Moon chased the darkness away. He knew what he had to do to protect the lights, the children of the world, but that would endanger his village. He didn't know how to protect his village. The shepherd had never been so lost. "Little fairies saw their friend's distress and gestured for him to fallow them. He did as they asked. They lead him through his wood's, to a lake he never knew was there. Hundreds of tiny fairies danced in the area. Several landed on the water. 'You want me to go into the water?' He asked. They nodded.

"The shepherd stepped into the lake. A light flashed from no where. When it subsided, the shepherd found himself in a meadow with only a tree. Magic flowed in the tree, like blood in our veins. It spoke to him, 'I am the shield tree, rooted in fun.'" Jack drew two parallel lines in the dirt floor. "'I have heard your plight. Take from my branches the three parts of the shield you will need to fight the Shadow Man.' The first part fell, 'The promise of past joy, memories.' Another piece fell, 'the simple joy in the present, wonder.' A third fell, 'and the promise of joy in the future, hope. Each piece is a shield against the Shadow Man, but each can fail. Only when forged together, not by heat or the swing of a hammer, can they form an unbreakable shield for you and your village. Use the Unseen Shield to protect your village and chase the shadows away." Jack drew a circle above the parallel lines, making a crude tree, and divided the circle into three even pieces.

"'But how do I forge them together?' The shepherd asks. The tree was silent. For weeks the boy fought the Shadow Man, with one pieces at a time. He was desperate to forge them together. His mental defenses, which he had developed as a child, not for direct conflict, wore thin. One night, the Sandman's sand drifted near. Looking at the glowing sand, the shepherd realized the one place where hope, wonder, and memories merged into a single entity, dreams, where the past and the future could easily meet the present. Taking a hand full of sand, he spread it over the three pieces. The pieces glowed and fused together." Jack drew a circle around the circle divided into three. "The forge is the dreams we all have. From that day on he watched over the lights, the children who's believe in wonder, hope, and memories, steamed from fun and kept strong with dreams. He is Le Voyant Lumineux."

"Who are the Big Four?" Collin yawned.

"They are the team that normally fights the Shadow Man, but are unaware of the fight between the Shadow Man and Le Voyant Lumineux," Jack answered.

"Why doesn't the Light Seer ask the Big Four for help?" Sally asked.

"Does he know who they are? No, only the Shadow Man does, and he is not talking. How can he ask for help without knowing who he to ask?" Jack countered.

"I guess. Another story?" She asked. "Yeah, Yeah, another story, please," the not so small crowd of ankle-biters asked. "Yeah, another story," a more mature voice said. Jack glanced up to see ever teenager, every adult, had joined his audience. Even the cranky old shoemaker, who usually just sat back and scowled at these dances, leaned in a bit.

"Another story... I don't know... It is late..." Jack fake pondered.

"Aw..." was the collective sentiment.

Jack smirked, "How about something scary, like Chop Shop-"

"NO!" Everyone between the ages of seventeen and twenty-three screamed.

"Sue." Jack laughed.

"No, don't say that name," several, including Jamie and Moonwing, screamed in horror.

"It's not that scary, it came from a C-class nightmare. That's my lowest level," Jack laughed, though he had no intention of actually telling the story. He was making sure everyone had a laugh at the older teens expense. That story had, single-handedly, shut down a decade old teenage right of passage. Once a month, on the new moon, teenagers would gather to tell scary stories around a campfire. After Jack told that story, every teen there, excluding Jack, had nightmares for the next three months. They even had to meet daily to tell nice bedtime stories to ease their fear. It was pretty impressive considering that was the first, and last, time Jack told a scary story.

Several children asked, "What's Chop Shop-"

"Don't say she who must not be named's name," Everyone who had been there screamed.

Jack could no longer contain his laughter. He fell over, onto the floor.

"You never," Moonwing started.

"Intended to," Jamie continued.

"Tell the story," Moonwing glared.

"Did you?" They asked together. They were answered by Jack's laughter. They laughed, too, and soon everyone was laughing at how well Jack had them going. Jack had a very special laugh, it was more contagious than the plague and more welcome than a fresh loaf of bread. The shoemaker had a well hidden smirk.

The laughter died and Jack jumped up, "So, you want a story? Not scary, right? How about an air of magic?" Everyone nodded. "Air of magic with a happy ending. Air of magic with a happy ending." Jake fake pondered, then snapped his fingers, "I've got just the story, The Prince and The Tree."

"The what?" Anne asked.

"A story I made myself. A new story." Jack grinned at the excited murmurs. "Our story takes place when the present was not even a distant dream and magic still ingrained itself into the land. Magic was the life's blood of the Earth during this time, though it occasionally went awry. Like in this tale. 'Ow!' A ten year old with strawberry hair exclaimed. 'What's wrong, Amy?' Her family's house fairy asked. A house fairy was a fairy bonded in loyalty to a family and aides where ever it is necessary, whether as a maid, a fairy godmother, or even on occasion a protector..." Jack's story enthralled his audience. The story of Amy, a girl turned into a tree by her klutz but well-meaning house fairy, and her true love, Prince Ayden, the only one who could hear her as a tree, imposed a sense of wonder and hope on to the audience.

When the townsfolk parted, everyone was laughing.

_That's a relief, maybe tonight will be light,_ Jack thought. Jack was hopeful, but a healthy dose of reality told him that wasn't likely in a town where the boogeyman lived. He had stopped worrying about Pitch leaving months ago. What Jack said in his story was true. Pitch would not act until he controlled all known variables. And Jack was a variable Pitch could never control, and it burned Pitch into a raging inferno. Jack had also proven to be a major threat to Pitch's plans, too. So as long as Jack was here, Pitch wouldn't leave. And while the shield tree and the Unseen Shield didn't physically exist, they were still inside Jack.

When the Overlands got home, they immediately got ready for bed. Molly crawled into bed. She was under faster than Jack could tucked her in. "Don't stay up to late, and if you do, don't use to many candles. They are very expensive." Mrs. Overland yawned.

"Can do, Mom," Jack smiled. Mrs. Overland nodded, before joining her husband in the other room. Jack went to a shelf that had been designated as his, his sister's was under it. His had about ten worn books and an additional twelve school books. There was a sketch pad or two, as well as charcoal, ink, and quills. Next to the books was a simple box, where Jack stowed his treasures. He took down the box and pulled out a jar with a rope around it, like a lantern, filled with glowing golden sand, dream sand. It swirled in the jar like the wind itself.

"I apologize for keeping you from your sacred duty. But, dear sand, I need your help to stop Pitch. If he can't control the town, he will stay here and the children of the world will have their light. I'll release you as soon as I tell Bunnymund about Pitch. He will help, I know he will. He'll believe me. He has, too. We'll leave on our rounds soon." Jack whispered what he told the sand every night. Bunnymund was the only one who knew him personally, and probably the most likely to believe Jack. He took down the journal, as well. He took Le Voyant Lumineux and the dream sand to the table.

Two hours of writing later, he returned Le Voyant Lumineux to the shelf. He took the jar and hooked it to his staff. A silently as a sprite, he crept out into the night. The full moon shown brightly over head. Jack grinned, with the dance, the stories, and the full moon, nightmares should be near to nothing. There were always less nightmares on the full moon, part of the reason he hated new moons.

Full moon, he could expect to be out for an hour or less. New moon, two to three and that meant a higher chance of someone realizing he was out. Jack suspected the Man in the Moon did something to keep the nightmares away, but Jack could still help.

Jack wiggled his toes in the snow. He, honestly, enjoyed the feeling of snow biting into his toes. He only wore moccasins because Moonwing gave them to him. He came to the first house. The sand in the jar pulled towards the house, dreams. Jack smiled and moved to the next house. He passed through the town quickly and silently. It hadn't been this quiet of a night since Christmas Eve.

A little hummingbird-like creature buzzed passed him. The hummingbird froze then buzzed back to Jack. "Hey, Little One. Oh, that's right. Collin lost a tooth when he ran into that stable the dance." Jack smiled. He had seen many tooth helpers on his runs, not that he'd tell Molly. This one was special. Unlike the others, she would stop and chat with Jack. She also looked different, as well. The feather on the top of her head was gold, not bluish green, and one eye was blue, the other purple, instead of just purple like the others. She also had a mole in the same place as his sister, Jack couldn't help but notice.

Jack smiled and pulled out a cracker from a small pouch. He held it out for her, "Sorry, it's the middle of winter. I'll get you something sweeter in spring. Something with Berries?" The little fairy took the cracker and nuzzled Jack's cheek, before landing on his shoulder, nibbling at the cracker. Jack smiled at his little friend, whispering stories of what happened since they last met. The little fairy hung around Jack until they reached the Anders' house. She nuzzled his forehead. "See you soon," Jack smiled sadly. She flew into the house. Jack checked the sand, and smiled. Dreams.

Jack continued for another five minutes. The second to last house checked was the largest in town, and Jamie's home. Dreams. With a sigh of relief, Jack turned back down main street. He saw movement along the ground. Black sand.

Jack ran as fast as he could, silent as a spirit. He bent down a touched the sand. It snarled and tore at him, desperate to get away. Slowly a glow started emanating from the sand beneath his hand. It spreads, engulfing the stream of undefined black sand, glittering and turning gold. Jack smiled.

"Go on, get back to the Sandman. He needs you to give good dreams." Jack encouraged, like a boy trying to get a dog to go to its master. The sand paused, hesitant, before ruffling Jack's hair, covering him in sand. "Hey! Ha!Ha!Ha! Stop it. It tickles." Jack quietly chuckled.

The sand shot to the last house Jack had to check, the Shoemaker's. It stopped and churned, almost scared. Jack followed it. The sand in the jar tried to keep as far from the house as possible. Nightmare. Jack looked through the window.

Black sand floated above the shoemaker's head. Jack didn't bother looking at the images, dreams were private things.

"Okay, Jack, you can do this," Jack whispered to himself, a hand placed on the house. He hoped his new trick would work. He was sick of breaking into houses to change the sand. All his hopes, dreams, wonders and memories came together in that moment. He sent the wave of his essence, his real unseen shield, into the house. Sweat dripped down his forehead from the amount of focus required. After several tense minutes of maintaining the link with the shoemaker, black sand started to shift to gold, but it fought tooth and nail against the transformation. Jack gritted his teeth and pushed his shield harder. The little fairy would have scowled him if she was still here. Moonbeams fell onto Jack shoulders. A new strength filled Jack. The sand completely turned, taking the shape of a golden little girl. Jack fell to the ground. He let in several deep breathes.

"You're welcome," Jack gently brushed the sand. The sand flew into the sky, returning to spreading dreams.

Jack looked up at the moon, "Thank you, Man in the Moon, for giving me the strength I needed." With a smirk, his self proclaimed duty was done for the night. He walked back home for a good night sleep.

* * *

**Jack: You put Baby Tooth in? I thought you were a fan of the idea that Baby Tooth is my little sister's reincarnation.**

**RUHLSAR000: I am, so much that I have started calling Baby Tooth "Molly" in my head. But, I wanted to show you interacting with Tooth's helpers and the thought of you and Baby Tooth being friends before you were Jack Frost was to good to pass up.**

**Lucia: This is why you can never tell what she is going to write. You think she is going right, but then goes left. She has no impulse control.**

**RUHLSAR000: It is not my fault I can't control my change in momentum.**

**Jack: What?**

**RUHLSAR000: Physics humor, impulse is the change in momentum. And I can control what I put in my stories.**

**Lucia: Oh please. Your novel is the first story you've actually actively edited out characters that you impulsively put in. I don't get how you can kill a character without crying, but you get depressed when you edit out characters.**

**RUHLSAR000: Cause the world will never know their wonder. Rest in peace, Kakai, Hydros, Pyras. Anyway, please review. I desperately want to hear from you.**


End file.
